


Going on a hike!

by kittycat_beans



Category: The Last of Us (Video Games)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:41:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26445766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittycat_beans/pseuds/kittycat_beans
Summary: You finally agree to go on a hike with Abby!
Relationships: Abby (The Last of Us)/Reader
Kudos: 20





	Going on a hike!

It was impossible not to see how happy Abby was when you finally agreed to go on a hike with her after weeks of her dropping hints that she had a map full of all the nice parts of town that should be safe for the two of you. Truly, you saw her mouth curve so wide you thought that might have been the largest smile you had ever seen on her or on anyone, really, and she was so excited she almost forgot you two needed to get things ready so you could leave WLF base without it being on another boring mission.

With a pout she promised to get everything ready after what you were sure would be a tedious talk with Isaac. A few days passed of her letting you study the map to get used to how much you would be walking while she worried about supplies, packing a med-kit just in case, plenty of bottles of water, some food for you two to stop and enjoy and a few little things like a knife and a trusty gun that you hoped she wouldn’t have to use. Telling you to wear the lightest and most comfortable clothing you had, you snuck in a pair of combat boots from the concession stand to complete your outfit. With a decently heavy backpack and a not too attractive looking cap on both your heads, you joined her on her journey.

Abby turned to you as soon as she registered her leaving, a smile on her face that made you smile in return. “Excited? I can’t wait to spend the day with you!”, her eagerness was sweet and even a bit innocent and childish. You couldn’t help but feel a bit excited too seeing her so energetic and happy.

“Haven’t been outside in a few months so, yeah, can’t wait to stretch my legs and see all this stuff you’ve been rambling about.”, you were in charge of the map but you doubted she needed directions.

Abby was very experienced in runs around the city and has gone far deeper into Seattle than most of the people back at the base. She had great memory too so, no doubt she had every inch of that old map memorized. She was really impressive, incredibly focused when something had to be done no matter how small or big it was. You guessed that helped you feel more comfortable going somewhere you haven’t and the bounce on her step made want to push your limits a bit more after months of barely any activity besides the occasional stretches.

“I appreciate you coming. I know this kind of stuff is hard for you. If you need to take a break then just let me know and we can stop. Whenever!”, Abby offered you a reassuring smile, her concern was endearing and you knew she wouldn’t want you to tire yourself out too much but you wanted to try and get as most of the path done before resting your legs and feet.

The initial hike wasn’t much of a hike but you two crossing the city through old buildings that looked like mazes. You followed Abby close behind, looking at how nimble she was in squeezing through gaps and helping you climb without breaking a sweat.

It was obvious she was used to this kind of exercise and did it without effort but you weren’t and found a bit of difficullty in keeping up with her pace. She did wait for you despite her excitement and after both of you had snuck in and out of buildings for what felt like hours, finally you saw a clearing and open part of Seattle that looked like it had come out of an old cowboy movie with all the dead grass and posts.

There was not a lot of to see in terms of buildings but there was the top of what you assumed was a forest in the distance. Abby smiled and you realized she was going to take you there. Looking at the map you recognized what should have been some kind of park before the outbreak happened. You wondered if she had been here before with her dad a few years ago because there was something in her features that made you feel like she wanted to come here for a reason that wasn’t just letting you sight-see.

You pursed your lips at her, “Abby, what is this place? I can see it means a lot to you.”, carefully you took her hand and gave it a squeeze. She looked at you and nodded, pointing at the woods in the distance.

“You caught me, uh? I used to come here with the guys back in my Fireflies days. My dad brought me here first and then me and my friends would camp once in a while.”, she chuckled and shook her head.

You smiled, “You wanted to show me…”

Abby smiled again, “When the outbreak happened a lot of shit went to…well, shit. You had animals in the city and it was a mess. My dad remembered seeing animals from the zoo running around. Said it was scary at first but you know? He never really hurt any, Hell, at one point me and him had to cut a zebra free from these sharp wires. He just…helped it and then carried on with his day like you see zebras that often that you don’t stop to question it…”, her soft mouth formed a thin line and she looked down at you, your curious eyes on her, watching her think of her dad.

“That's…one of the last memories I have of him.”, it was like she had realized something, mouth opening with soft laughter as she squeezed your hand and brought it up to her cheek. “Is that weird? Bringing you here? I…can’t explain it. It was like something was pulling me here. Does that make sense?”, her eyes softened and you felt an odd ache in your chest, caressing her cheek with your small palm.

“Not weird. It explains why you were excited. I think if I had a place that reminded me of the happiest times, I’d want to go back there too.”, you smiled.

Abby sighed and rubbed at her eye, “Maybe we can give you a nice place to remember. Come on.”

You followed her through the dead grass and you two entered the forest. It was easy to navigate even though a lot of bugs were annoying the crap out of you. A few tall trees gave you enough shadow for you not to boil under the Sun but all this push of your muscles was making you sweat. With you slowed pace you tried not to ask Abby to stop but you knew her waiting for you meters away meant you would have to take a break soon. Luckily she gestured for you to hop over some unstable dead trees and take a seat, patting the spot next to her on the dark log.

You sighed and sat down, stretching your legs and plopping the backpack down in front of you. With a chuckle from Abby, she handed you a bottle and told you to drink. You took a few sips, dumping some of water in your hands to wash your hot, sweaty face.

“You hungry?”, the blonde smiled, waving a can of peaches at you. Instantly you chuckled and took a hold of the can, shaking it to listen to the inside.

“How? Where did you get this?”, you loved this kind of stuff but rarely got to eat it. Fruit and vegetables weren’t too common back at the base. They had a few trees and fields to grow crops but eating healthy wasn’t easy because they rationed those resources.

Abby popped the can open with her massive knife, smiling at your eager smile and poking of your fork into the orange treat. “Took it from the kitchen.”, her mischievous smile meant ‘took’ was another way to say 'snuck inside and convinced whatever poor lady was in charge of the fridge that day’. You guessed it technically wasn’t stealing so, there was no need to feel bad about shoving the fruit in your mouth.

“I haven’t had them since I was little!”, in another time, before the outbreak, something as plain and not particularly interesting as a can of old peaches would have been ignored but the apocalypse really made you appreciate things that you otherwise wouldn’t even look twice at, let alone miss eating.

She took one of the peaches from the can and took a bite of half, more interested in watching you hog most of the fruit. She didn’t mind, she packed a few sandwhiches in case you two got hungry, she could let you finish the whole thing yourself if it meant you were happy. You were happy and even tried to drink the liquid but found you were pretty full already.

Abby laughed, “You’re gonna get a stomach ache.”

You pursed your lips and shrugged, “Worth it.”

The two of you sat and talked for a while before she stood up and you started to follow her through more brush and trees. Occasionally you would see some birds that looked foreign to you and you wished you had a camera to take a few pictures to look at back home. You wondered if you would get lucky and got to see some other animals in the woods. Sadly they were either well-hidden or the forest was lacking in wildlife after most of it got ravaged by hunters and the actual infected who also feasted on animals.

Walking wasn’t much of a chore after you got to rest but you were growing impatient and dare you say, a bit bored of seeing trees and trees and more trees.

“Abby, where are we going?”, you pointed at the map and she placed her finger over a spot of color with a circle around it. It didn’t help much but she promised a bit more walking and you two should be good.

Well, you did more walking, a lot more, but eventually arrived at another clearing with a huge slope. You looked down and cringed, deciding to stay far away from that drop. Abby stretched her arms and pulled you closer towards some old posts with wires, her smile widening at the view of more trees and some small mountains in the distance untouched by man.

You knew they were because you managed to catch some odd, tiny horse looking things running around in the fields leading up to the mountains. You poked Abby in the ribs and hummed, “What’s that…?”, you pointed at the brown animals and she laughed.

“You’ve never seen deer before?”, she grinned.

You blushed a bit, “N-not like that. Alive…”

She laughed again, pulling you closer to stand in front of her. You heard her rummage through the backpack, placing her binoculars in front of you.

“They used to be everywhere. So many you couldn’t drive at night or you’d end up hitting one. Not much driving going on now and I guess they learned to run away from humans. They’re hard to catch…”, she held the binoculars while you stared through them, watching the deer munching on grass and the little ones running around, playing with one another.

You smiled and touched Abby’s hand, “They’re kinda cute when they’re little.”, you laughed softly at them.

“Kinda makes you feel bad about eating them.”, she chuckled at your groan, “I’m kidding! Kind of…”

Abby let you sight-see for a while but when the deer left, you didn’t think there was much to see. You let her pack the binoculars and took a few sips from a water bottle, looking around the top of the cliff.

“…it’s nice here.”, you smiled. Though not much for enjoying scenery, you could imagine a younger Abby coming here to clear her mind, look at the mountains and think one day she would get to climb one again.

She nodded, “Glad you think so.”

You joined Abby next to a tree, her hands in her bag making you hum at her. She smiled, taking out the knife and pointing at the tree. “I read this in a book once. Want to carve our initials on it? Then this spot would be all ours. Our little special place?”, she held the handle towards you, offering a nervous smile.

With a raised eyebrow you took the knife, stepping closer to the tree to drive the blade into the trunk. It was a lot harder to write the first letter of your name but Abby gave you a hand. She then carved a big A next to a plus sign in-between your letter and hers.

“Wait…one more thing…”, with some effort she made what looked like a shaky heart around your initials.

You chuckled, finding it a bit cheesy but also a bit sweet. That tree would have this mark forever, she told you and with a smile, pocketed the knife to grab your hand, leaning closer to kiss you on the lips.

“Now I’ll have another happy memory to think of whenever I remember this place. One with you.”, she hugged you and you hid your face in her chest, your cheeks feeling oddly warmer all of a sudden. When you pulled away she had a huge smile, beautiful and sweet and it made you kiss her lips before leaving to make the long journey back to your shared home.


End file.
